


I did it for you

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Drabble, Gen, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: From the Angstober prompt list day 1, That scene at the end of TPM goes a little differently.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	I did it for you

**Author's Note:**

> So october is gonna be a busy busy month for writing with so many challenges going on at the same time. I decided to try it but to keep it manageable I would only write 100 words drabbles for each prompt. Here’s the first.

“I did it for you” whispers Obi Wan as he lays on the floor of the Generator. He wants to lift a hand and caress Qui Gon’s cheek, but he’s cold, he can’t. He only has strength to offer these words to his Master, former Master his mind whispers. Not yours anymore, never yours to keep.

Qui Gon’s face above him is the only thing that hasn’t blurred. Everything else has been lost to darkness. He can see with perfect clarity the devastation on Qui Gon’s face. Don’t be sad, he wants to whisper. I am glad it was me. 


End file.
